Sang Pembunuh
by hanami-nyan
Summary: Kaito Shion, adalah orang yang baik dan disenangi banyak perempuan. Siapa sangka bahwa dia adalah seorang pembunuh perempuan. / rate M for bloody scene. / hadiah ulang tahun buat Shiruruku Horume.


Sang Pembunuh

.

.

.

.

_Vocaloid adalah milik Yamaha Corporation etc. sepenuhnya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

Ini hadiah ultah buat Shiruruku Horume! Happy birthday, ya! Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu! Semoga kamu suka sama fanfic yang ada bloody scene-nya ini … ^o^

.

.

.

.

JLEBB!

Kaito menusukkan guntingnya ke perut gadis itu.

"Aaaakh! Kaito-kun, berhenti!" pekik sang gadis memelas.

Kaito tetap diam, sambil terus menusukkan guntingnya yang sudah ternodai oleh darah sang gadis. Pekikan korbannya yang memelas takkan pernah menyurutkan niat membunuhnya, sekalipun itu adalah pekika memelas orang yang menyukainya.

Breet! Kaito merobek kulit perut sang gadis dan membuatnya berteriak lebih nyaring.

"AAAAKH! CUKUP!"

"Diam, Neru. Kalau tidak, akan kurobek mulutmu." Bentak Kaito dengan nada rendah, namun mengancam dan mengerikan.

Gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Neru Akita itupun hanya dapat memasrahkan diri. Dia berharap Kaito menerima cintanya, namun malah jadi begini. Bukannya diterima menjadi kekasihnya, ia malah dibantai seperti ini. Tangannya dipotong, kakinya dipatahkan, dan sekarang perutnya dirobek. Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan Kaito?

"Ka-Kaito-kun … sebenarnya … apa maumu …?" tanya Neru pelan, dalam erangannya.

Kaito menghentikan aktivitasnya, yaito menyayat organ-organ dalam Neru dan mendongak ke arah Neru.

"Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan perempuan yang menyatakan cintanya padaku, seperti dirimu." Jawab Kaito santai, kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Aaaakh … tapi .., bersenang-senang kan, bukan seperti in—AAAKH!" kata Neru, kemudain memekik keras karena lambungnya diiris-iris.

"Ini caraku bersenang-senang, Neru Akita." Kata Kaito. "Ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi kamu berisik. Teriak-teriak terus. Lebih baik kau diam,"

Setelah berkata begitu, Kaito mencomot salah satu ginjal Neru dengan kasar dan menyumpalkannya ke dalam mulut Neru, sehingga Neru histeris.

"Mmmmmh! Mmmmh!" pekik Neru sambil meneteskan air mata. Dia sudah kehilangan harapan hidup. Dan dia hanya bisa menyerahkan dirinya pada gunting Kaito yang merenggut kehidupannya perlahan-lahan.

"Nah, begitu kan bagus. Aku suka bersenang-senang. Tapi benci kalau orang yang bersenang-senang denganku selalu berteriak. Tidak enak didengar telinga, tau." Kata Kaito.

Dia sudah puas dengan perut Neru. Kemudian, dia beralih ke kaki Neru yang sudah patah. Dia membuka sepatu sekolah Neru dan melihat jari-jari kaki Neru sambil menyeringai. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kaito memotong jari-jari itu dengan kasar, membuat Neru memekik lagi dan memuntahkan ginjalnya.

"Aaaaaakh! Sakiiiiiiiiit!" pekik Neru. Dia pun menangis lebih kencang. Dia berharap malaikat maut yang bertugas mencabut nyawanya segera datang, agar dia tidak menderita seperti ini lebih lama lagi.

Setelah memotong-motong jari kaki, Kaito beralih ke tangan kanan Neru yang belum dipotongnya. Dia pun memotong-motong jari Neru setengah putus, sehingga membuat Neru tak ingin melihat jari-jarinya lagi.

"Ah! Hentikan! HENTIKAN!" pekik Neru kesakitan.

"Tuh kan, kau berisik lagi. Tenang, Neru sayang. Sebentar lagi kita selesai." Ujar Kaito.

Kaito pun mengangkat guntingnya tinggi-tinggi, dan menusukkannya ke mata kiri Neru.

"KYAAAAA! MATAKU!"

"Rasakan ini! Rasakan ini!" kata Kaito penuh nafsu, sambil menusukkan guntingnya ke mata Neru berkali-kali.

Pada akhirnya, Kaito berhenti. Neru pun merasa sudah berada di penghujung hidupnya karena sudah tak sanggup melakukan apa-apa lagi. Tangannya putus, perutnya robek, kakinya patah, ginjalnya dicabut, jari-jarinya putus, mata kanannya buta, dan …

… tiba-tiba mata kiri Neru yang masih bagus membelalak karena melihat Kaito mengambil sebongkah batu yang besar dan tajam, kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dari kepala Neru.

"Sekarang adalah puncak dari kesenanganku. Selamat tinggal, Neru Akita sayangku ..."

Kaito pun menjatuhkan batu tersebut tepat ke arah kepala Neru.

"KYAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, sekolah digemparkan oleh penemuan mayat Neru yang terletak di belakang kelas X-A yang berada paling pojok. Awalnya, Haku yang menemukan mayat sahabatnya itu. Dia heran, mengapa Neru yang biasanya datang paling pagi malah belum datang sampai beberapa menit sebelum bel masuk dia pun mencari Neru di sekitar kelasnya dan menemukan mayat Neru yang tak lagi berbentuk di samping kelasnya.

Sekarang, Haku sedang berada di UKS. Tadi dia berteriak histeris sambil menangis ketika melihat jasad sahabatnya. Tak lama, dia pun muntah-muntah dan pingsan. Sekarang, dia sudah siuman dan meminum teh hangat yang disediakan penjaga UKS, Teto. Tak lama kemudian, Miku datang menjenguk Haku, selaku teman Haku dan Neru yang baik.

"Umm … Haku-chan, kamu sudah baikan?" kata Miku, berdiri di sasmping Haku yang duduk di ranjang UKS.

"Yah … begitulah, aku masih syok …" kata Haku pelan.

"Aku turut berduka cita," kata Miku menundukkan kepalanya. Dia bingung harus bilang apa, karena tidak terlalu akrab dengan Haku, maupun Neru. "Tadi orang tua Neru-chan mencarimu, katanya mereka berterima kasih telah menemukan jasad Neru."

Haku hanya mengangguk. Dia sangat sedih, karena telah kehilangan sang sahabatnya.

Kasus yang dialami Neru tidak kali ini saja terjadi, tetapi beberapa kali dan terjadi pada murid perempuan dari kelas lain. Korbannya ditemukan dalam bentuk yang tidak wajar; tangan putus, bola mata yang hilang, organ dalam yang lepas, dan lainnya. Sepertinya si pembunuh menggunakan gunting dalam aksi pembunuhannya. Haku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya mengalami hal yang sama.

Yang paling aneh menurut Haku adalah, yang menjadi korban adalah para fans Kaito, termasuk Neru. Orang-orang menduga bahwa para korban dibunuh di jam pulang sekolah, jam yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan kepada seseorang yang kita sukai. Termasuk Neru. Haku ingin saja menuduh Kaito, namun tidak berani. Karena Kaito itu orang kaya, baik, dan tidak terlihat seperti seorang psikopat yang diduga membunuh para korban seperti Neru. Jadi, Haku melupakan masalah itu, namun masih saja berduka cita atas kematian Neru yang misterius itu.

.

.

.

.

Miku meninggalkan UKS dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Kini, Neru, sang saingan dalam memperebutkan Kaito telah lenyap. Sekarang, sisa Miku yang menyukai Kaito di kelas X-A. kesempatannya untuk menembak Kaito semakin besar. Kesempatan diterimanya pun besar juga.

Tetapi, Miku tidak memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Miku berpikir untuk mendatangi Kaito. Dia ingin menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya terhadap Kaito. Dia berharap untuk diterima oleh Kaito, dan menjadi kekasih Kaito. Selamanya.

Keberuntungan sedang berada di pihak Miku, karena Kaito sedang memainkan hp-nya di depan kelas ketika jam pulang tiba dan orang-orang sudha pulang. Jadi, Miku tidak usah capek-capek mencari Kaito.

"Kaito-kun!" sapa Miku kepada Kaito, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya?" kata Kaito, menoleh pada Miku sambil tersenyum tipis dan membuat MIku _blushing_.

"Ummm … ada yang ingin aku sampaikan …, lebih baik kita ke tempat yang sepi …" kata Miku sambil terus _blushing_.

Kaito mencium gelagat bahwa Miku ingin menembaknya. Artinya, Kaito bisa bersenang-senang dengan Miku. Kaito pun menyeringai,

"Baiklah … ayo kita ke belakang …,"

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di belakang kelas, Miku memberanikan diri untuk menembak Kaito yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia tidak tahu, kalau Kaito sedang merogoh gunting yang ada di saku celana sekolahnya.

"Ka-Kaito-kun … sudah lama aku—"

"Kau menyukaiku, heh?" lanjut Kaito dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat. Miku kaget. Mengapa Kaito tahu?

"E-eh?! Kenapa kau tahu?" tanya Miku, dengan pipi yang merona merah.

"Hm … aku tahu karena sudah banyak yang menembakku sebelumnya …" kata Kaito santai. " … bisa dibilang aku berpengalaman."

"Oh … tapi …, tapi kau menerima mereka atau tidak?" selidik Miku. Dia heran, sudah banyak yang menembaknya, kata Kaito sendiri. Tapi kenapa Kaito tidak pernah terdengar berpacaran?

"Tentu saja, iya." kata Kaito, membuat mata Miku membelalak. Berarti … Miku adalah pacar yng keberapa?

"Berarti … pacarmu banyak …?" tanya Miku.

Kaito memiringkan kepalanya,

"Tidak, kok, Miku sayang. Mereka berakhir dengan ini …" kata Kaito, mengangkat guntingnya tinggi-tinggi.

Miku menelan ludah. Gunting. Berarti … Kaito membunuh semua orang yang menyatakan perasaan kepada dirinya!

Lutut Miku lemas, kemudian dia terjatuh dan terduduk di tanah. Dia … dia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pembunuh, atau bisa dibilang seorang psikopat yang telah membunuh banyak orang, termasuk Neru!

"Bagaimana, Miku sayang? Kau tetap ingin menjadi kekasihku?" kata Kaito, sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Miku. Kaito pun mengangkat dagu Miku dan memaksanya untuk mendongak ke arahnya, "Wajahmu manis juga. apalagi jika terkena cipratan darah …"

Kaito pun menusuk bola mata kiri Miku dengan guntingnya. Miku pun berteriak histeris. Mungkin mata kirinya sudah buta sekarang.

"KYAAAA!" teriak Miku kesakitan.

"Suaramu indah juga … teruskan …" kata Kaito, sambil terus menusuk-nusuk mata Miku. Miku pun terus berteriak, namun tidak ada yang mempedulikannya.

Kaito pun beralih ke tangan Miku. Dia memperhatikan jari-jari Miku. Kemudian memotongnya dengan kasar.

"Jari-jarimu indah … harus jadi milikku." Kata Kaito.

"AKH! Sakit!" pekik Miku tak kuat menahan sakit yang diberikan gunting besar Kaito tersebut.

Setelah memiliki semua jari Miku, Kaito memotong rambut Miku sampai pendek. Miku menjerit histeris karena rambut yang susah payah ia pelihara sejak kecil dulu, sekarang dengan mudahnya dipotong oleh orang yang ia sukai. Kemudian Kaito menusukkan pisaunya ke perut Miku sebanyak empat kali, sampai Miku menjerit lagi.

Kemudian, Kaito merasa bosan kalau hanya mencabut organ dalam si korban. Dia ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru … aha!

Kaito melihat kolam kecil yang ada di dekat mereka, kemudian mengambil airnya dengan gelas plastik bekas yang ada di situ. Kemudian dia menaruh gelas berisi air tersebut di samping Miku. Kalian pasti bingun, untuk apa gelas berisi air itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Kaito telah melukai seluruh anggota badan Miku dengan menyayatnya menggunakan gunting. Miku hanya dapat merintih dari tadi. Setelah Kaito memastikan bahwa seluruh anggota badan Miku telah disayatnya, kemudian Kaito menyiramkan air tersebut berkali-kali ke arah Miku. Miku yang merasakan perihnya semua luka yang dibuat Kaito saat air menyentuh luka-luka tersebut, hanya bisa merintih dan menjerit. Betapa malangnya nasibnya yang inign menyatakan perasaaannya pada Kaito ini.

"Cu-cukup, Kaito-kun … rasanya sakit …" kata Miku.

Kaito hanya diam, kemudian merobek tenggorokan Miku sampai pita suara Miku putus. Miku pun tak bisa menjerit lagi. Miku pun menangis. Rasanya badannya sudah sakit dan perih, rasanya ingin cepat-cepat mati saja.

"Nah, begitu kan bagus. Enggak ada teriakan yang menyebalkan. Aku hanya suka teriakanmu di awal." Kata Kaito. Kemudian dia kehabisan ide untuk membantai gadis malang ini.

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian dia mendapat ide. Dia melukai Miku dengan gunting besarnya lagi sampai luka Miku benar-benar besar. Dia pun menyayat pergelangan Miku yang bagian kanan dan kirinya sekaligus. Setelah itu dia mengangkat tubuh Miku dan melemparnya ke dalam kolam seperti melempar sampah ke tempat sampah. Miku hanya pasrah menunggu malaikat maut yang akan menjemput nyawanya dan membawanya ke dunia sana. Sementara itu, Kaito mulai berjalan meninggalkan Miku yang tenggelam di kolam tersebut.

"Nah, selamat tinggal Miku Hatsune …" kata Kaito, sang pembunuh.

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeng je jeeeeeng! Jumpa lagi dengan hanami-nyan! Untuk para readers, gimana ceritanya? Bagus enggak? Bloody scene-nya ngeri enggak? Apa cara membunuh Kaito itu kreatif? Saya sih sembarangan aja bikin cara membunuhnya, pas ada ide nyungsep di otak, langsung saya pakai buat cara membunuh Kaito. Yaaa … semuanya tergantung pada review para readers …

Untuk Shiruruku, gimana? Rame gak? Ngeri gak? Bloody-nya dahsyat gak? Harus review! Oh iya. pokoknya, selamat ultah buat kamu! Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu! Aku maraton bikin fanfic ini buat ultah kamu (tentunya untuk para readers juga)! 33


End file.
